Enchantress
by slysilverslytherin87
Summary: It was as if a light had been switched on somewhere in her mind, and before she knew it she spoke in a very sensual voice that she couldn't believe had come from her mouth. "Hello, sir. I am Annabeth, class one recruit at The Enchantress. Looking forward to please you." AU, Non-Demigod Universe.
1. The Awakening

Disclaimer: Any characters, plots or events recognised belong to Rick Riordan and the publishers. This is a work of fanfiction that does not profit in any way from anyone.

Summary: It was as if a light had been switched on somewhere in her mind, and before she knew it she spoke in a very sensual voice that she couldn't believe had come from her mouth. "Hello, sir. I am Annabeth, class one recruit at The Enchantress. Looking forward to please you." When Annabeth is stranded on an island, with little memories of who she was before, how will she cope when she finds that she may not remember what home was at all?

Warnings : Strong Lemons, and extreme Smexyness.

Non-Demigod Universe.

* * *

 **Enchantress**

Chapter I: The awakening.

She could make out the vague noises, the sounds telling her that wherever she was, she wasn't safe in the least. She could hear water; it could have been waves hitting her bare legs. Her hands felt sand beneath her body. She wasn't sure. She could smell the salty turf. She could guess that she was on some shoreline.

She opened her eyes; at least, she tried to. Her vision was disoriented and her eyes watered when she tried to keep them open for more than a few seconds.

She felt the cold breeze, biting at her skin, making her bare legs shiver. Pain, she could feel, numbing other senses.

She could hear thunder rumbling in the clouds, promising a heavy downpour. She knew she should've moved a long time ago, but even her brain was refraining from any action. She tried moving herself; her body felt too heavy to shift the slightest. Her mind was shutting down. She was dying, probably, if fate was kind enough.

She heard a bark in the distance, followed by the unmistakable sound of sand crunching under someone's feet. She felt something wet poke her hand and a paw trying to push her away from the waves, which were now felt up to her waist. She would surely drown, now.

If she had been sane, she would have congratulated herself on the exceedingly impressive use of her senses. But as it was, she wasn't sure she would live to do so. Maybe after death would suffice for that.

The dog, now near her feet, barked loudly, as if to alert someone. Then she heard more of them, footsteps, across the beach, coming towards where she was laying half-conscious, half-dead.

She felt herself being lifted as a pair of well muscled arms cradled her. She opened her eyes a fraction, silently praying she wasn't in the arms of a cannibal.

But what she saw was perhaps the best memory to die with, she thought. Say farewell to life, Annabeth.

She saw the man's eyes, a brilliant green, just like the ocean-floor, before her head lolled over to a side and she stilled in the strangers arms.

 **-Percabeth—**

Awaking to the melodies of the birds was something she had not thought of experiencing while waking up in Heaven. She opened her eyes and was successful this time on the first attempt, though she had to blink for a few times to get adjusted to the dim light in the room, the pale white luminescent moonlight, that was seeping in through the window on her right.

She peered through the window. The landscape showed silvery sand, glowing in the moonlight, which was bordered by seemingly harmless sea that stretched till the horizon. The water seemed to be moving in small waves; their sound almost a soothing lullaby.

She turned her neck to observe the room that she had been asleep in. It was small enough to fit an small zoo.

It was made from some crystalline substance that she was unfamiliar with, which resembled solid ice. She mused that it couldn't be ice, as the room was warm and comforting, and there was no water dripping.

She wasn't in a cave, either, because, the floor was lined with marble and there was a small, unlit chandelier dangling from the ceiling in the centre of the room. A rug was placed in the middle of the room, just below the chandelier. It seemed to be made of some shiny cloth, sparkling in a shade of pale blue.

The bed she was sleeping in wasn't bad, either. It was soft, bouncy and the blankets seemed to be of the same material as the rug, just lighter in weight and white. A white wardrobe, thrice the size of those she had back at her house, stood in the right corner of the room, and a bookshelf the same size was at the left corner.

A small dresser was placed beside the window. A fireplace, unlit, but plenty of logs in it, was on the opposite side of the bed. A large painting of an island adorned the wall above it. A door to the right of the window was probably the way outside and the other one on left of her bookshelf was probably the bathroom.

All in all, it was probably Heaven when experienced firsthand. It looked like a luxury room of some holiday resort.

She wasn't complaining.

It came as a surprise to her when a she heard a bark from the foot of the bed. She scrambled to her feet as she heard another. This time she saw the dog. Big, black and furry was the best description that popped into her mind after seeing it for the first time. If not for the tail wagging behind it to show that it was extremely pleased to see her, she would've been completely scared out of her wits by the dog. She realized she was wearing the same clothes in which she had died.

The dog merrily came near her and licked her hands which were balled into fists out of sudden fear. She was not dead, after all, it seemed. She was very much alive and breathing and stuck somewhere on some seashore, without a means of communicating to anyone, with people who possibly may not understand her language.

The bark seemed to have alerted the other ... _residents_ , whoever they were, for moments later she heard footsteps and figures that rushed past her window and opened her door and were in the room before she could comprehend completely, what was happening, the chandelier started glowing a brilliant white and the room was revealed more clearly to her eyes, as were the people who had entered the room.

Three people had come in through the door. A girl, barely her age, with pale green eyes and wispy amber hair was standing near the door. She looked especially beautiful with the pale green chiton she had worn. Beside her was another boy, who looked her age, with brown hair and eyes, regarding her as if she was a lab rat trapped with a mad scientist.

Another girl, but with bright red wings, flaming red hair and warm brown eyes stood in front of her bed, carrying a tray with an assortment of fruits. The scene before her looked so surreal that she rubbed her eyes stupidly.

She regarded the girl curiously, before she heard a voice from the door. The girl in the chiton had spoken.

"Eat." She said, smiling warmly at her. She was for the first time aware how hungry she was and had not realized it with her mind being previously occupied. She was aware that she shouldn't be taking anything from stranger, but they looked nice and it wasn't as if they had tied her and bound her to the bed.

Hesitantly, she took a grape and ate it. It was so juicy and sweet that her tongue begged for more of its taste. She took another grape and another and didn't stop till there were none left. Then she plucked an apple and munched on it, relishing in the taste of the sweetest fruit she had tasted.

She heard the two near the door conversing in hushed voices.

"She is so sweet! I know she is the one!" the girl was saying, her excitement barely contained.

"Do you reckon she understands English? She didn't even reply when we talked." Said the boy.

"Oh hush, you! Why do you think she started eating when I told her to?"

"Well, if you place a plate of fruits in front of someone, the general idea would be that you were offering it to them. It was only natural that she started eating. She certainly isn't taught to have a fruit fight when she is presented with them!" the boy whisper yelled.

She looked up only when she had finished the apple and saw the girl with wings studying her with curious eyes.

"Stop that." She mumbled, wishing that the girl or fairy or whoever she was would look away; because she mused she looked as bad as a cactus right now. Her hair was probably tangled and messed and surely she was looking as if she had escaped from an asylum.

"Oh! She speaks English." Said the girl in front of her. She flopped herself beside her on the bed and launched into conversation in an excited voice.

"I'm Ella! It's so good to see that you can speak. We all thought you were dead, you know, when Mrs. O'Leary found you. Gods, you looked so pale! You had a nasty cut on your leg." Ella said gesturing to the bandage on her left leg. She hadn't really remembered that she was hurt anyway before she was reminded.

"Oh, it should be all healed by now, I guess." Ella continued. "Now..."

Ella was cut off by the boy speaking.

"Ella. Give your ramblings a rest. I'm sure she is tired and you still have a million questions, but please, if you will, call Perseus. Tell him she has awoken now, if you don't mind." He said with a gentle yet authoritive voice.

Ella mumbled something under her breath and walked out of the room, banging the door open and not closing it as she went.

"Sorry about her, she is a bit over enthusiastic." The other girl apologised.

She merely nodded in response.

"I'm Grover, by the way." The boy said and then gestured to the girl beside him. "She is Juniper. Now, you don't have any headaches, do you?"

There were no aches, but she was still feeling a bit dazed. She again saw that the two of them were eyeing her with curiosity again. She felt she was an alien specimen being regarded by curious onlookers. It was very disturbing, to say the least.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Even she was." She asked them, gesturing in the direction Ella had left, not even bothering to hide the curt tone in her voice.

"Oh, you can't blame Ella or any of us if we get too curious about you. You are only the fourth human we have met, you know, except Perce, but he is a special case." Said Juniper, smiling warmly.

Ok, now this was weird.

"Aren't you human as well?" she asked, doing her best to keep her tone from wavering due to the confusion.

This time it was the male that spoke- Grover, was his name perhaps.

"Oh, we aren't human. We are Nymphs and Ella is a harpy."

More confusion. She was unable to comprehend the words coming out the mouths of the two _people_ who stood in front of her, high and proud, as if they had revealed some classified information meant only for officials.

"But you have met us before, humans, I mean." She said, feeling the need to draw out some answers fro them.

They could be pirates, playing with her mind or they could be even celebrating Halloween. Maybe she was having hallucinations. She better be dreaming, she mused, else she was going to have a hard time convincing the people that Harpies and Nymphs were myths. She knew it was going to be a hard job as they looked like they had taken their fancy dress seriously. They didn't look a bit as if they were off their rocker. They didn't look like their brains were replaced with nuts.

Oddly enough, the thought of having someone else to talk to was comforting. Even if the people here were crack cases, they could at least help to build a raft, boat, whatever. She would gladly pretend she was the Minotaur, if that meant preventing her life from being another Robinson Crusoe tale.

But where would she sail? She had woken up to find that she couldn't even recollect her name. How was she to know where to go? Home? Even the word seemed foreign, like a distant memory.

There was silence for a few moments. Then Juniper spoke.

"There were three others before you, humans, I mean. Girls. All different from each other. Hated it here the moment they set foot on the island. Wept to the Gods to help them find a way home. They broke him, our friend, Percy. Sailed back as soon as the raft arrived. They just waved goodbye from the distance."

It looked to her that it was good that Juniper stopped speaking when she did. Her eyes had started watering and she had a forlorn look on her face as if she'd like nothing more than to forget those memories.

Silence settled again. She could hear the wind outside picking up speed as it flew; the curtains in the room fluttering wildly.

By now she had grown more curious than afraid. They wouldn't hurt her, she was sure of it. Something about the vacant expression on Grover's face made her realize that.

And more than ever, she was dying to know the Percy fellow, the special someone who always seemed to find his way into their words.

She opened her mouth to speak, not only because she had questions, millions of them, but because she was utterly curious to know who Percy was.

But she didn't even seem to get the words out of her. She didn't need to. She noticed a shadow move outside the window. The door which Ella had slammed shut minutes ago, creaked open. A boy, seventeen years in age, probably eighteen, came in.

He was tall, had a lean built body and skin that was beautifully tanned. He wore a button down shirt, they prettiest blue in colour, over black shorts. He had dark black hair, messed up in an incredibly sexy way. Full pink lips that were below a cute nose accompanied by the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. All in all, he was a masterpiece.

His eyes, as green as the sea, stared at her with an amused twinkle in them, possibly because she was gaping at him as if she had seen a Greek God. He could have been; his form radiated power. She was suddenly aware of the hair that stood on the back of her neck and shivers that ran down her spine as she held his stare.

She watched as his eyes roamed over her form, growing well aware of the blush that was rising in her cheeks. Some emotion she couldn't identify flashed on his face and he shared a quick look with Grover. Juniper tried to say something, but the boy held up his hand and she closed her mouth almost instantly.

He looked at her again, and this time she felt much bolder than before, though she couldn't help the warmth spreading through her body as she gazed back at the boy before her.

Before she could blink, he offered her his best smile, so genuine and warm that she would've melted like chocolate if not for the hand he had offered with his smile. A hint of a smile played on her lips as she raised her hand and shook it, before the boy kissed it and let his lips linger their briefly before he straightened.

And he spoke. In a deep yet mild voice that had her insides squirming with warmth.

"I see that I haven't introduced myself properly, lady. I am Perseus, lord and master of the island."

It was as if a light had been switched on somewhere in her mind, and before she knew it she spoke in a very sensual voice that she couldn't believe had come from her mouth.

"Hello, sir. I am Annabeth, class one recruit at The Enchantress. Looking forward to please you."

And as if the sudden boldness in her voice was just the beginning, she winked at Perseus, relishing in the redness that had covered his cheeks as she rubbed slow circles with her thumb over his hand as she spoke.

But then it was gone, replaced by a pounding headache that forced her close her eyes as she let out a whimper of pain and fell back on the bed clutching her forehead. She paid no heed to the frightened whispers of her name as she drifted to oblivion seconds after her head hit the soft pillows.

But she saw it in her dreams again and again.

Him, whispering her name as he held her hand and stroked her hair.

 _Annabeth_ , she heard him say. And despite being deep asleep, she felt a smile form on her lips.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Remembering the past

Disclaimer: Any characters, plots or events recognized belong to Rick Riordan and the publishers. This is a work of fanfiction that does not profit in any way from anyone.

Summary: It was as if a light had been switched on somewhere in her mind, and before she knew it she spoke in a very sensual voice that she couldn't believe had come from her mouth. "Hello, sir. I am Annabeth, class one recruit at The Enchantress. Looking forward to please you." When Annabeth is stranded on an island, with little memories of who she was before, how will she cope when she finds that she may not remember what home was at all?

Warnings : Strong Lemons, and extreme Smexyness.

Non-Demigod Universe.

* * *

 **Enchantress**

Chapter 2: Remembering the past.

It was the blinding daylight coming through the window that woke Annabeth up. She rubbed her eyes, adjusting her eyesight to the glare of the sunshine. A smile stretched on her face. It was such a wonderful day today. She could read books while sipping cocktails, take a dip in the pool or simply laze around with her boyfriend.

Stretching out, she gave a yawn and placed her feet on the ground. And it was cold. The floor was cold, despite the sun shining outside. The flooring at her house at San Francisco was never so cool.

That snapped her to her senses. She turned and took in her surroundings. No definitely not her house. She had thought, believed even, that it was all a dream. From getting stranded on an island to meeting Harpies, everything should be fictional, some weird dream that had felt realistic.

 _But it was real. Very real._

Yet, for some reason, she couldn't believe that the guy from yesterday, Perseus, was real. His sea-like eyes and calming breath and deep voice and extreme beauty made it impossible for her to believe that such a masterpiece could exist. He looked like a teen fantasy that has come true.

But then she remembered why there was the dull throb in her brain. She had fainted, quite literally in Perseus' arms while he had soothed her to sleep. She looked down at her hand which Perseus had held yesterday. She could still feel his warm fingers drawing calming circles on the back of her hand. She could feel his hand, clutched in hers, as if he was present there.

She got to her feet and made her way to the bathroom on the left side of the room. She could feel her eyes going wide as she looked at her bathroom. She guessed it was hers now that she was living there. And it was beautiful.

The bathroom was tiled with sea shells spacing at an even distance, which -on further inspection Annabeth found out- glowed like little lights. The room was at least three quarters the size of the living room. The center of the room was a bath tub. No, it was a _pool_. It was tiled with the same crystalline substance that made up her room, but had a lighter blue tint in it. And it was big.

Not even the pool in her boyfriend's backyard back in San Francisco had been so huge.

And then there were the faucets, each made of what looked like steel and tipped with shells of different colours. Experimentally, she touched a purple one and warm water started flowing out of it, filling the room with the fragrance of lavenders.

Automatic, hmm. She loved it.

The basin, too, had the automatic taps, made of steel. Near the sink, a wooden cupboard contained all the beauty products she could've asked for. It even had tampons and flavoured condoms!

A rack on the other side of the basin had fluffy light blue towels and white hand napkins. And then she saw herself in the mirror and gasped. Her hair was tangled and messed up. Her face, although without any scars, was smeared with dirty. She was still in her clothes that she had worn before the shipwreck.

Carefully stepping out of her clothes, she swept her gaze over her body in the mirror. Perfect and flawless. Her leg had healed and just a faint scar remained there. Taking out a Vanilla scented body soap and shampoo, she stepped in the tub, relishing in the way the warm water eased her muscles and she contentedly sighed.

She didn't know how long the peace would last, so she thought that she should enjoy it while she had the chance.

She scrubbed her skin with the soap, washing away the dirt and grime that had been on her skin. The Vanilla scent mixed beautifully with the Lavender scented water, making Annabeth dizzy with sleep. She cleared her eyes and washed her hair, easing the tangles in them.

At last after the water started turning cold, she stepped out and grabbed a towel and dried herself. And then she froze. She had nothing to wear. And in no way was she going to wear that grime soaked dress after the luxurious wash.

Sighing, she stepped out of the bathroom to try her luck with the wardrobe in the other corner of the room. She opened the door, which revealed a heap of gorgeous dresses, in all lighter shades of colours, from baby pink to faint orange. She picked up a faint teal coloured dress, which had laces at the side. It resembled the chiton worn by Juniper. And it also had sandals. The type which the Greeks used to wear.

And oh! Two compartments at the bottom contained lingerie of the finest sort. All her size, which surprised Annabeth even more.

Smiling to herself she dressed up. As if in cue, her stomach growled for food. She sighed dreamily, wondering if the people here were all as lovely and caring like the four she met yesterday had been. She stepped out of the door and into the open, bringing her hand over her eyes to block the sun rays. The sand looked almost like pale gold, stretched till the sea. The sea itself looked a brilliant blue. It seemed to be shimmering with flecks of greens, giving Annabeth a reminder of the perfect colour of Perseus' eyes.

A voice called her from behind. She looked back to see Ella, the harpy, with her red wings fluttering wildly as she glided a few inched above the sand.

'So, Annabeth, huh?' she asked once she was a few meters from her.

Annabeth gave an uncertain nod. Ella continued talking once she was in step with her and started walking.

'Hmm, not a talkative one, I see. Perce told me your name, in case you were wondering.' Then she paused, a frown marring her soft face. 'Why are you out? Shouldn't you be in your room, enjoying the luxury there? Oh my Gods! You aren't planning to run away like the others are you?' she exclaimed, clutching her arm tightly forcing her to stop.

Annabeth was scared; she had thought of the Harpy as a docile creature, but the way she had yelled at her, what the Harpy could do terrified her. She shook her head.

'NO! I am not trying to run away.' She said, her heart constricting painfully, because that was what she was eventually going to do. Staying here, without the company of humans and technology, was never an option to Annabeth. She desperately wanted to be here and show them that not all humans deceived, but she felt the greater need to go back to where she belonged.

Taking a shaky breath, she said, 'I was hungry, I still am, so I came out to find some food.' Her eyes were downcast; not because she wouldn't be able to see the guilt in Ella's eyes, but she feared that Ella would find the same emotion in hers.

She felt Ella's hold on her arm slacken and she spoke, this time softly, just as if she was consoling her child. 'Oh, dear me, I came to an abrupt conclusion. I am sorry. It's just that the others have hurt him badly, Annabeth, and I can't watch him break for a fourth time.' Then suddenly, she said 'Oh, look where we are, just in time for the meal!'

Annabeth looked around to see that she had walked to other part of the island, where a long table was placed with nearly twenty chairs. The ones at the two ends were bigger than the rest, ornately sculpted from wood. Grover was seated on one end, with Juniper on his left trying to feed him a grape. All the other chairs were empty. The table was filled with variety of foods, from fruits, juices, to beautifully decorated cakes. Annabeth felt her mouth water in an instant.

'Look, they've come too. Come on, Annabeth, Ella take a seat.' Said Juniper and Ella rushed to sit on Grover's right side.

Annabeth stood there staring dumbly at the table. Almost stupidly she asked, 'How many are going to eat with us?'

'It is just the five of us today, Annabeth.' Said a voice from behind her.

She recognized the voice. Perseus. Shivers erupted on her spine and a blush reddened her cheeks at his use of her name. He came to stand beside her and smiled and Annabeth felt herself flush even more. It was uncharacteristic for her. She rarely blushed; mostly she was very bold in her occupation back at San Francisco.

'I see that the number of chairs here have made you think about today's company.' He waved his hand and a cool sea breeze came from the shoreline. Annabeth rubbed her eyes to see properly; where a long table had been moments before, now stood a small table with six chairs. The two chairs with the ornate carvings were still there, but Grover wasn't on one of them.

Grover had landed on his butt into the warm sand and was dusting it from his clothes. Everyone was in hysterics and Annabeth felt the laughter bubble out of her involuntarily. Grover frowned at Perseus.

Perseus merely shrugged. 'That is what you get for starting the meal without me.'

Annabeth seemed to have found her wits. 'You can do Magic.' She stated, staring at Perseus with awed expression.

Perseus laughed. 'No, not magic. But I have Hecate's blessings.' He smiled.

Annabeth didn't know if he was pulling her leg or telling the truth. She found that she didn't care as long as he fed her something. She was too hungry to care about such unimportant things.

'Right, uh, Goddess Hecate, right.' She said. She thought she heard something along the lines of _rather slow isn't she_? Which was muttered by Grover.

Perseus made his way to the front of the table, sitting in the position at the head of the table. Annabeth didn't have much of choice; she ended up beside Perseus either way. She made her way to the chair at Perseus' right and sat on it, ending up between him and Juniper.

Perseus took a sip from his goblet that was filled with some liquid, and immediately the others piled food on their plates. Annabeth took a small raspberry cake and a chocolate muffin, feeling rather at ease. She took a bite of the muffin and moaned lightly when she was hit by a culinary orgasm as the liquid chocolate from the muffin entered her mouth.

She was suddenly aware that all heads had turned to look at her, and she flushed, embarrassed for having moaned for a muffin. Her eyes drifted over to Perseus' face and she was surprised on seeing an amused smile playing on his lips. He was eating a muffin, blue in colour.

'What are you eating?' she asked, desperately trying to draw everyone's attention elsewhere.

'Chocolate muffin.' Perseus said, his amusement showing through his smile. His lips stretched in a eloquently charming way that made Annabeth want to feel their softness.

Once her head cleared, she said, 'But, it's blue.'

Perseus opened his mouth, but Ella beat him to it. 'Oh, Perce loves anything and everything blue. The sky, the sea, his blue chocolate muffin.' After scrunching her eyebrows she added, 'And your dress, too, it is a shade of blue, isn't it? I bet he loves that too.'

Annabeth didn't need a mirror to see that she was blushing; she could feel the hotness of her cheeks. Perseus wasn't much better either; he choked on his muffin and cast a glare to Ella, who was acting nonchalant about the incident.

* * *

Annabeth had never had such a wonderful time. Ella was like her tour guide on the island, constantly twittering about random facts as they walked across the beach. Annabeth was impressed. She had always loved architecture and wanted badly to become an architect.

But she couldn't sadly, as her step-mother had always thought of her as a worthless person and a waste of her father's time and hard earned money. She had finally run away at the age of ten; when most kids went to school, Annabeth worked.

The library where she worked was her haven; no one bothered her there. She could read books on architecture and famous people and their struggles and history and mythology and pretty much everything that she could have found in the library. It was where she had met her boyfriend, Luke Castellan, who had accompanied his friend Thalia to the Library. It had been attraction at first sight. True, she had been only twelve when she first met him, but he didn't seem bothered by that little fact that he was four years older than her at all.

When she had turned sixteen, she had come across the Enchant House, a place where she had been currently working before she was ship-wrecked here. It was all about practically seducing your clients and easing them from troubles. She was quite the minx there; only a year after she had joined, she was the one with most demand. Being an Enchantress, she earned good. She even received many expensive gifts from her regular customers who always left her company with a satisfied smile on their face.

And no, there were no sexual favours included in her job. She felt bold there, content to ease others into her company, help them make their life easier with just a smile or calming words. It had been mainly because of her job that she had gone on the cruise. Her services were required; who was she to say no to some easy money?

When she had been aboard the cruise ship, Princess Andromeda, she hadn't thought for a single minute how her life would change drastically if the ship droned. She was no champion when it came to swimming.

She snapped out of her thoughts when they stopped, realising that they had come to another shrine built for another God. There was a statue of some god, sculpted exactly the way Greek statues in Greece looked like. She had seen them encyclopedias. Everything about that place screamed Greek to her. She had no idea how long she stood there, her fingers grazing on the ornate carvings, feeling the soft marble under her fingertips.

'I know, it's beautiful.' Said Ella in a soft voice. 'Perce built it with us, after a few years had passed.' She smiled at the memory.

The statue, Annabeth realized, was familiar. She had read about it; the God looked familiar. She almost thought it was Poseidon, but didn't voice her opinion aloud.

'Which God is this?' she asked to the Harpy beside her.

The harpy looked at Annabeth for a moment before replying, 'It's Poseidon. Lord of the seas. Perseus' father.'

Annabeth felt her head spin. She hadn't been an atheist, but she had never given much thought to God's existence before. She took a moment before pondering carefully over the next question she wanted to ask.

'Perseus is a God?' she asked, her voice cracking at the end with the fear of the unknown.

Ella sighed. 'Well, he was a demigod first. He lived in some place, New York, I guess, before he came to know of his heritage. Then he became a pawn of Zeus, always manipulated into different tasks so that peace remained between the three Gods, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. He emerged as a true Hero in every quest, battling till the enemy fell. A few years ago, Kronos tried to reform himself from what was left of him. Perce destroyed him and his wicked plans, thwarting every monster's chance at revenge. The Gods felt that they owed him something in return. He was made a God at the age of eighteen. But Poseidon, who was fond of his demigod son from the beginning, started training Perce to be his supreme commander. He thought Perseus to control the waves, currents, to even make trivial things from sea foam.' She said gesturing to Annabeth's dress.

Then her voice changed, as if she was trying desperately not to curse. 'Poseidon's wife, Amphitrite, however felt that he was breaking their family and conspiring to take over the seas before her son Triton had even a chance. She cursed him for gaining his father's love; he was cursed to be near his loved ones, yet far away.'

Annabeth felt her eyes water; she never expected Perseus to have supernatural powers much less be a demigod. But to be away from home, sentenced to such open confinement, was heart shattering.

She looked over to the sea, following Ella's gaze. A lone figure stood there, looking upwards to the sky, almost floating in the sea.

'The sea is what kept him sane through all these years.' Said Annabeth more to herself than anyone else.

'Yes, a lot of time has passed since he was cursed. But I can't be sure. Time is always hard to be kept track of here.' Whispered Ella.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Thank you, all my dear reviewers and those who added the story to Follow/Favourite. Thanks to guest reviewer Omega, who reviewed twice for "more"


	3. The Enchanting

Disclaimer: Any characters, plots or events recognised belong to Rick Riordan and the publishers. This is a work of fanfiction that does not profit in any way from anyone.

Summary: It was as if a light had been switched on somewhere in her mind, and before she knew it she spoke in a very sensual voice that she couldn't believe had come from her mouth. "Hello, sir. I am Annabeth, class one recruit at The Enchantress. Looking forward to please you." When Annabeth is stranded on an island, with little memories of who she was before, how will she cope when she finds that she may not remember what home was at all?

Warnings : Strong Lemons, and extreme Smexyness.

Non-Demigod Universe.

* * *

 **Enchantress**

Chapter 3: The Enchanting

It was almost sunset; Annabeth was still on the beach, waiting for Perseus to come out of the water. On the spur of the moment she decided that she would go in the water if he didn't want to come out. She had practically no fear of drowning; hearing that your host could manipulate water currents can do that. She stepped in to the water, without the bothering of her dress' good condition.

The sea was quiet, peaceful, as if it understood Annabeth's emotional turmoil. She wadded through the water, almost as though walking, loving every second of the way it warmed her skin. She was a few feet away from Perseus; the water reached her breasts.

Perseus turned on hearing the splashing of water behind him. A smile instantly formed on his lips and his eyes shone. He held a hand in front of him to help her deeper into the water. She smiled brightly and accepted his hand, allowing him to pull her near him. Water splashed around them as he pulled her beside him.

Annabeth couldn't believe the boy could smile after having such a gruesome past. She looked in his eyes; they were a clear green, reminding Annabeth momentarily about the waters having great unknown depths. His mesmerising orbs held many secrets, emotions and had yet a natural calm in them that made Annabeth more relaxed in his presence than ever.

'It's beautiful, Perseus. The sky, the sea, the island. It's all a wonderland. Beautiful.' She whispered, looking in his eyes, unable to find her gaze moving elsewhere.

He gave a hearty chuckle and said, 'So are you.'

Annabeth was as pink as the sky. She averted her eyes from looking into his eyes again. Noticing the sudden change in her behaviour, Perseus squeezed her hand and didn't let go.

'Do you want to see what's under the water?' he asked her. Annabeth noticed he was standing closer than before. She also mused that he was a good few inches taller than her as he towered over her. It didn't intimidate her; rather she had an alarming thought of how good their sex would be. She flushed again, hoping the handsome one beside her wouldn't notice.

A gush of air blew. Annabeth suddenly felt cold, shivers broke out on her spine, though the sea water was as warm as Perseus' eyes.

'So?' Perseus prodded.

'So what?' asked Annabeth, who had quite frankly forgotten his previous question.

'Do you want to see what's under the water?' he repeated, slowly this time, as if he was making a toddler comprehend the question's meaning.

Now, Annabeth remembered. She gave a nod, but her mind was puzzled by many things she still wanted to ask him. She started with the simplest one.

'But how will I breathe?'

* * *

The first thing that Annabeth realized was that she was half-naked. It looked like Perseus had realized that too, for he had averted her eyes since she had caught him checking her out.

Of course, her dress was made up of sea foam. It dissolved into the water as soon as she stepped deep. She silently reprimanded herself for not realising it.

Her breathing quickened as a flush rose on her skin, and she worked desperately to get her heart beating at a normal pace; she didn't want to know how much oxygen the large bubble surrounding the two of them contained. And more importantly, she didn't want to die from lack of Oxygen while she was underwater and almost naked with a son of Poseidon. Only the Gods knew the scandal it would make.

Clearing her head of the things wasn't hard; as soon as she looked around she could feel her worries easing out of her mind. The deep waters, lightly illuminated by the setting sun above, presented the most magnificent scenery to her. Brightly coloured fish swam past them, each a different species and of a vivid hue that had Annabeth mesmerized to such an extent that she hadn't realized when her blush had faded into an awestruck smile.

Below her, the water gained darkness and Annabeth was very relieved when she found that her hand was still laced with Perseus'. It was just like visiting a huge aquarium, though standing inside the sea, breathing normally, completely dry and safe from the water pressure were some plus points that made the experience overwhelming.

She didn't feel like leaving, nor did she want to, but the sun had almost set now and Annabeth could hardly see anything besides a few glowing jellyfishes. As if on cue, Perseus tugged her hand. She turned to look at him and he gestured above them and started moving his feet like fins, effectively helping him to bring them both at the surface.

As soon as she was out of the water, the bubble burst and Annabeth instinctively swam closer to Perseus to help being afloat. A gush of wing sent shivers down her spine and her teeth started chattering. The water had now turned cooler than before and the sky was just faintly lit with an orange-ish glow.

The cold she was feeling instantly disappeared as soon as Perseus took her both hands in his. A warmth pooled low in her belly as she started at him, his body glowing in the lowly lit sky, yet his eyes sparkled with the intensity of the stars, and his cheeks flushed when he realized that he had been staring at Annabeth for too long now. Her blond hair was dripping, appearing curlier than before. Her eyes, grey as storm, clouded any other thought racing Perseus' mind as he felt Annabeth come closer to him and cling onto his hand to remain from drowning.

His breath grew shallow as he stared at her, her luscious pink lips parted enough for his to fill the gap in them and make him feel whole. Holding her hand, the smell of her skin along with the scent of her vanilla body wash made his throat dry with a sudden desperation to have more of it. Without realising what he was doing, he leaned forward and buried his nose in her damp curls and he felt Annabeth shiver from the intimate contact. Whether it was her sweet scent or her sinful looks or merely her presence next to him that was the cause of it, he did not know, but he became aware that if he didn't stop breathing in the same space as Annabeth, he was going to have a hard time forcing the blood in his body to not rush south and make his situation _harder_ than it was already.

It certainly didn't help him when Annabeth breathed his name right next to his Adam's apple. Reluctance was evident in the demigod's actions as he swam back from Annabeth, yet he never let go of her hand.

It was Annabeth who moved first, clutching Perseus hand tightly as she swam slowly to the shore. Perseus followed, having no other option as Annabeth refused to let go. They moved quietly until she could feel the sand beneath her feet. Pausing when she was slightly out of breath, she turned to see Perseus looking at everywhere but her. Sensing that they had stopped he steadied himself and came beside her.

It was the first mistake.

Looking in her eyes while admiring her pink lips was the second.

The third was to pull her closer using his free hand and closing the distance between them, until just inches separated them.

The fatal mistake was dipping his head and brushing their lips. The sin was inching closer to kiss her.

Annabeth didn't seem to mind at all; her hand instantly tangled itself in his raven hair and she responded to his kiss with an intensity that made Perseus hunger for more of her. He never imagined she could be that feisty.

Wanton need had taken over him as he pressed himself closer to Annabeth and his grip around her waist tightened. Maybe it was her lips, her smooth skin or even the soft muffled moans slipping past her lips, he didn't know why the lady was having this effect on him. The kiss that had started slow, as none had the slightest idea the other's feelings, became intense, so intense that that Annabeth could feel her heart beating in accordance with Perseus'.

She thought she would die from pleasure when he nibbled on her lower lip and she opened her mouth to let out another moan. Seizing the opportunity, Perseus licked her lower lip with his tongue and dominated the kiss as he tasted Annabeth's mouth, savouring the feel when her tongue shyly battled with his. Annabeth's left hand rested on Perseus' right shoulder blade as her right hand tangled itself in his hair, while Perseus' left hand gripped her waist as his right hand was behind her neck, bringing her closer to him with every passing second.

And then she did something that had Perseus (quite sexily) groaning in the kiss.

She bit his lip.

And as if she had not realized the effect her action had on him, she soothed it with her tongue, teasing him with her lips and again biting lightly.

When they broke apart for air, both had flushed cheeks and swollen lips. Perseus rested his forehead against Annabeth's and loosened his grip on her waist. It was then that they realized that it had gotten dark and stars had started twinkling overhead.

Breathing heavily, Perseus whispered, 'Come on.' And took her by the hand and swam to the shore.

Annabeth, being the person she was, instantly started over-thinking. She had known Perseus for barely a day; she hardly knew him besides his power over the water and his curse. And she had kissed him, scratch that, made out with him. For what reason? Maybe as a repayment for saving her. She wanted to laugh aloud for that atrocious thought. He hadn't asked for anything had he? She could have pushed him, but she had instead lost herself in the kiss.

It had been years since she had felt someone else's lips on her own, someone who wasn't Luke. And it had felt wonderful. Made her feel alive. As much as she regretted cheating on Luke, she knew that there was a chance that she would never leave this place, ever. Instead of frightening her, it loosened a knot in her stomach and her traitorous mind told her that this was a probable possibility of kissing Perseus once more.

The feeling had been no doubt lovely and the thought of doing so again tempting, but she was uncertain about Perseus' feelings. He seemed too good to be true- handsome, charming, and powerful. But Annabeth was reminded of the harsh fact that there had been other girls before her.

Lost in her thoughts, she failed to realize that they were now standing on the beach, and Perseus was looking her way with an incomprehensible expression on his face. When her eyes found his, Annabeth felt a sudden urge to hide somewhere; his eyes, now a magnificent jade green were staring deeply, perhaps musing about her sudden silence.

It was as if her secrets could be revealed to him through her eyes. She was worried of letting him down; worried that he might cast her aside after a while just as he had the previous girls that had stumbled here. She wished she could hold back her emotions from being so evident when she was near him, wished that he would just hold her close till her worries faded and she drowned in his green eyes completely.

She didn't want him to know that she had been so careless that she had not only allowed herself to let her heart out of the cold walls and present it to him covered in kisses, but also fallen deep for him in such a short time. And as much as the thought shocked her, as much as she willed herself to stop feeling that way, she knew, it was true.

It was Perseus. He was made, crafted especially, to fall for. And she couldn't have enchanted him even if she wanted, without being enchanted by him first.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

A/N: Thank you, all my dear reviewers and those who added the story to Follow/Favourite. Also, apologies for not sticking to a schedule and updating late. 

I would also like to know whether you all would like smut later in the chapters or just the mentions?


	4. Different

Disclaimer: Any characters, plots or events recognised belong to Rick Riordan and the publishers. This is a work of fanfiction that does not profit in any way from anyone.

Summary: It was as if a light had been switched on somewhere in her mind, and before she knew it she spoke in a very sensual voice that she couldn't believe had come from her mouth. "Hello, sir. I am Annabeth, class one recruit at The Enchantress. Looking forward to please you." When Annabeth is stranded on an island, with little memories of who she was before, how will she cope when she finds that she may not remember what home was at all?

Warnings : Strong Lemons, and extreme Smexyness.

Non-Demigod Universe.

* * *

 **Enchantress**

Chapter 4: Different.

She was a mystery to him ever since from the moment he had laid his eyes on her. He had watched her barely alive form gasping on the shore, unable to move or speak or help herself in anyway. He had watched her being washed upon the island by a high tide that had come earlier in the morning, perhaps due to an accident in the storm that had raged for almost a day. He had watched from behind a tree as she had slowly opened her eyes and just stared for long moments towards the sky above.

But he had not tried to help her. He knew why she had been deliberately stranded here; it had been the fates work all along. So he had waited in the distance, watching her breathing become uneven and had almost succeeded into letting this chance slip before catching it. This had been his attempt to save himself from another heartbreak.

But then Mrs O'Leary, his dog, just seized the opportunity and bounded towards the fair maiden who lay on the shore. Hearing his dog's desperate barks for help, he had run to help the girl despite his mind badgering constantly what a bad idea this was. Yet he had picked her up and given just one glance at her face before sprinting towards the cabin nearest to the shore. Laying her on the bed, he had sent Mrs. O'Leary to get Juniper and Grover and left the cabin in haste, trying his best not to remember her face which shone with beauty despite its dirtied state.

He thought spending time away from her, getting least involved in the girl's well-being would prevent it. Prevent falling in love. But, unfortunately, Aphrodite had other plans.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Ella had come to him, saying that the girl was now awake. He had hated the way his heart had thumped wildly and the way he had sprinted to see the girl who he had been unable stop thinking about.

Entering the cabin, he saw her talking to his friends who had stopped the conversation abruptly. He eyed her curiously, checking for any minor injuries that may have escaped the notice of the Nymphs. He couldn't help but frown upon seeing her in the soiled dress from the morning and quickly averted his gaze and looked into her eyes, which were a stormy grey. He had noticed the way she had subtly checked him out; he was having a hard time containing the grin that was on the edge of showing.

Instead he stared into her eyes and flashed his charming smile and marvelled silently at the way her cheeks coloured. He held out his hand for her to shake and when her small fingers had delicately wound up in his, he didn't let go even after he had brushed his lips over them.

And then, he had introduced himself in a calm and collected manner.

"I see that I haven't introduced myself properly, lady. I am Perseus, lord and master of the island."

He watched as her eyes were overcome with a distant look as they widened in some realisation of sorts before she spoke almost in a rehearsed manner, her voice as sensual as voices could be.

"Hello, sir. I am Annabeth, class one recruit at The Enchantress. Looking forward to please you."

And then she winked. And rubbed slow circles with the pad of her thumb on his hand.

It affected him in a way nothing ever had; her words, her voice, her eyes, and yet the look of utter innocence that she held proved to be a big turn on, making him aware of the faint redness growing steadily on his cheeks.

But then the moment was lost as Annabeth's eyes grew unfocussed and she fell back on the bed, eyes scrunched and whimpered in pain. He was dimly aware of his own urgent whispers of her name and the panicked look on her face as he held her hand and stroked her hair with other. He saw her eyes close and she drifted off, her breathing evened and deep. She clutched his hand tighter and he noticed a smile forming on her lips.

He didn't realize for how much time he had just sat there, whispering her name and stroking her hair. But when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Juniper with a sad smile and a knowing look on her face. He gave her a nod and released Annabeth's hand and strode towards the door, blatantly ignoring the way his heart had painfully constricted when her hand was no longer held in his.

He had felt a connection to her, stronger and more intense than it had been with any of the others who had stumbled on the island. He had to control a sudden urge to wrap her in his arms and wake up in the morning with her pressed in his body. Gods, it had been barely a day and the girl had already enchanted him.

By the time he reached his own cabin, Perseus had prepared himself for the inevitable heartbreak, for he had already started falling for her with a speed that would surely drown him in without letting him surface ever again.

* * *

He had neither ignored nor encouraged the flutter in his stomach the next day, when he saw her in a teal dress that showed only a smooth expanse of soft skin. He had then smugly grinned to himself for the fact that only his voice could send shivers running down her spine. He had smiled at her throughout their breakfast together and glared at Juniper's knowing smiles whenever Annabeth hadn't been looking. He felt oddly at peace seeing her so comfortable with all his friends and enjoying the little time she had spent there.

But he felt particularly angry with Ella for making Annabeth blush with her remark on her beautiful dress. Even though he liked blue and Annabeth's blush even more, Ella had no right to say that aloud. If Annabeth ever blushed, then it would be only because of him and no one else.

He was a possessive person and he made sure that Ella received proper reminder of that after breakfast. Telling Tyson about it through Iris Message had done the trick immediately.

* * *

While Annabeth had been busy strolling the island, Perseus decided to take a few hours for himself to relax in the sea water that had calmed down significantly than the day before, just like his temper had. He dived underwater, had a chat with the mermen, cursed Amphitrite, scared away a few dolphins, cursed Aphrodite, chased fishes and then resurfaced feeling more energised than before.

It was almost sunset and he gazed at the few birds in the pink sky flying along with the winds to their nests. It was then that he heard the splashing of water and turned around to see Annabeth walking slowly towards him, wading through water with careful steps.

He grinned, unable to stop himself and helped her deeper into the water enjoying the feeling of her small hand tightly clasped in his. As she stood beside him, he found himself unable to look elsewhere. He was completely mesmerised by the simplicity of her beauty- long curly blond hair, stormy grey eyes, full cherry red lips and a tall yet curvy figure. She was everything that he ever dreamed of in a beauty.

Diving underwater in the air bubble, he noticed many things. One: her dress which had been of sea foam, had dissolved itself. Two: she was half naked, except for the black lacy lingerie she now adorned on her body. It wasn't surprising that he had to avert his eyes from her form to look ahead and therefore prevent himself from ravishing her then and there. The third thing he realised was that he had grown fond of the pinkness that tinted her cheeks whenever she blushed, as she was at the moment.

She seemed to have realised the issue of her nudity, too as her breathing quickened and she averted her gaze. He watched as the constant redness that had settled on her cheeks was replaced with a awestruck awed expression and smile when she looked around her. Smiling to himself, he held her hand tighter and just watched her while she admired the aquatic scenery.

When they finally re-emerged above the water as the sky grew dark, the bubble burst and Annabeth moved closer to him. He relished in the warmth her closeness had brought,, though she had shivered from a breeze that came from nowhere. He felt the sudden urge to clasp her hands in his and pull her closer to him. So he did.

The sky was barely lit with just a few pinkish steaks near the edge of the horizon. But the light was enough to make him see her in a whole new light. Her blond hair was dripping, appearing curlier than before. Her eyes, grey as storm, clouded any other thought racing his mind as he felt Annabeth come closer to him and cling onto his hand to remain from drowning.

His breath grew shallow as he stared at her, her luscious pink lips parted enough for his to fill the gap in them and make him feel whole. Holding her hand, the smell of her skin along with the scent of her vanilla body wash made his throat dry with a sudden desperation to have more of it. Without realising what he was doing, he leaned forward and buried his nose in her damp curls and he felt Annabeth shiver from the intimate contact. Whether it was her sweet scent or her sinful looks or merely her presence next to him that was the cause of it, he did not know, but he became aware that if he didn't stop breathing in the same space as Annabeth, he was going to have a hard time forcing the blood in his body to not rush south and make his situation _harder_ than it was already.

It made him almost gasp aloud when Annabeth whispered his name against his Adam's apple and he found himself swallowing, trying hard to let her go. If he didn't stop now, he never would. Making a tough decision, he moved away from her, letting go of her one hand and pretending to be oblivious to the hurt expression that had momentarily overcome her serene features. But then she moved closer to him and even though it was because she was keeping herself from drowning, he wished that they could've moved slower together, as not even seconds afterwards he felt warm sand beneath his feet.

Sensing that they had stopped he steadied himself and came beside her. He tried looking everywhere but at her, but failed quite miserably. He glanced at her seeing she was slightly out of breath.

It was the first mistake.

Looking in her eyes while admiring her pink lips was the second.

The third was to pull her closer using his free hand and closing the distance between them, until just inches separated them.

The fatal mistake was dipping his head and brushing their lips. The sin was inching closer to kiss her.

Her hands tangled themselves in his hair as they kissed with an intensity that had him gasping for soon, even though he was in the sea. She was feisty, even more so than he could have imagined, and pure wanton need radiated out of her actions as he pressed himself closer to Annabeth and his grip around her waist tightened. Maybe it was her lips, her smooth skin or even the soft muffled moans slipping past her lips, he didn't know why the lady was having this effect on him.

Their kiss soon turned passionate as he sucked on her lower lip, unable to hold back his desire any more. As she let a moan slip past her lips, he grabbed the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her for the first time. Soon, Annabeth seemed to have gained confidence as she tangled her tongue with his and gripped his shoulder blades, bringing him closer to her than ever.

He thought he was the one in the lead, with his one hand around her waist and the other behind her neck, when she turned the tables. She bit his lower lip and reduced him to a moaning mess as she soothed the bite with her tongue, and then repeating the previous action once more.

Then the need for air became urgent and they broke apart, gasping for air. He rested his forehead on hers and stared into her eyes awhile. Loosening his grip on her waist, he tugged her with him to the beach, barely noticing the stars twinkling overhead.

He realised that she was awfully quiet and turned to face her. He frown on seeing her lost in his thoughts, with a distant look on her face, as if she was reminiscing of her life before. She averted her gaze from his eyes and appeared thoughtful for a second before the look on her face changed to one of adoration and curiosity.

He guessed that she probably had questions, but he never saw it coming when she hugged him tightly wrapped her arms around his soul. He stilled for a moment before burying his face in her hair. When she pulled away, she didn't step back, instead she placed a light kiss on his lips that left them tingling.

Her stormy grey orbs found his sea green eyes, she hesitated before asking:

"There were others before me, weren't there?" Her voice was a whisper, only meant for him to hear.

He sighed, he knew it would be difficult to explain but he had to.

"Just remember that no one ever would compare to you." he said, before lowering the both of them down so they were sitting on the sand, with Annabeth facing him. He continued as soon as they settled down.

"The thing you need to know was: I was cursed. By my own step mother, Amphitrite. She is the jealous sort, you could say. And though I know that Ella has probably told you, I'll say it all again. I was born a demigod, a son of Poseidon and an ordinary mortal woman. Ever since I was twelve, I knew about my heritage and made sure that I made my father proud. I was trained by Chiron to fulfil two of the greatest prophesies. I did it without batting an eyelid. Defeating my Grandfather, Kronos, was a piece of cake. Battling the Earth Mother Gaia and her forces was nerve-wracking. Yet, I succeeded and gained immortality, as most of the Gods felt they owed me something. I was granted an unending life along with the honour of being the Hero of Olympus. When Amphitrite heard of this, she grew furious, fearing that I posed a threat to her son, Triton, who was rightfully to rule after Poseidon as his successor, seeing that he was born immortal and through the union formed years before my birth. She knew that I cherished my family and friends. And so she did the one thing that she thought was fit to keep me away from seeking more power, as I was more worthy challenger to Poseidon's throne. She made me lose my friends, my family and cursed me to be with sea to ensure that I was unable to die. She sent me here. I am close to my powers, yet I am vulnerable in many ways."

He took a shaky breath. The next part was hardest. Not because he thought she would pity him, but because he couldn't even think about it without going through the heart ache all over again.

"The next thing I knew, I get blessed by Aphrodite. After hundreds of years of being alone, she told me I would have an interesting love life. What she meant was, she was going to cause me years of suffering. Somehow, before you had arrived, there had been three others who stumbled here. All were very different from each other and they arrived few years after the previous one had left.

"The first one here was Calypso, daughter of Atlas. She, another immortal, too was cursed, never to fall in love. The second girl was Rachel. Wild red hair and forest green eyes with many artistic abilities and intelligence, that as soon as she got the chance, she built herself a boat and fled. The third one was Reyna. She was a very natural leader and determined person who was set on achieving her goals, even if the sky collapsed. Unfortunately her goals were escaping from here, which she succeeded in."

When he finished speaking, he saw Annabeth's face held an emotion that he didn't, at first, recognise.

It was empathy.

"I know how it feels, Percy. To be left by someone whom you love deeply." Said Annabeth, and she left it at that.

Perseus didn't question it more. Warmth settled in his stomach. He was falling for Annabeth. But he couldn't hope for more. She would soon get bored and leave him all alone. Once again.

Perseus wished he could control it, he had already started loving the softness of her skin, the sparkle of her eyes, the bubbly laugh that echoed in his mind as he lips stretched into a warm smile.

He just couldn't get her out of his mind.

So he braced himself for the inevitable heartbreak which was eminent in his fate. He was going to be heartbroken once again.

Though, he hoped, sincerely, that she'll be different.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you, all my dear reviewers and those who added the story to Follow/Favourite.


	5. The Claim

Disclaimer: Any characters, plots or events recognised belong to Rick Riordan and the publishers. This is a work of fanfiction that does not profit in any way from anyone.

Summary: It was as if a light had been switched on somewhere in her mind, and before she knew it she spoke in a very sensual voice that she couldn't believe had come from her mouth. "Hello, sir. I am Annabeth, class one recruit at The Enchantress. Looking forward to please you." When Annabeth is stranded on an island, with little memories of who she was before, how will she cope when she finds that she may not remember what home was at all?

Warnings : Strong Lemons, and extreme Smexyness.

Non-Demigod Universe.

* * *

 **Enchantress**

 **Chapter 5: The Claim**

Percy held his breath, awaiting Annabeth's reaction. She was silent, very much so, as she played mindlessly with the sand beneath her legs. She sat on the beach with her back pressed to Percy's. It was a mere whisper when she spoke.

"I owe you my story." Her eyes were focussed on a rock in the sea, determined to not look at Percy as she spoke. She took a deep breath.

Percy sighed. "You don't owe me anything, Annabeth." He said softly. After all, the more he knew about Annabeth, the more attached he would grow. He didn't think he would recover if Annabeth too left him. There was something about her that had Percy on his toes. Yet, he couldn't shake of the feeling of disappointment when he remembered Annabeth too, would go back.

She had a family somewhere, people missing her. People with whom she could live freely till she died without the burden of Zeus zapping her by mistake if she cussed his name aloud. She was a mortal with no place in his world.

Annabeth looked at him for the first time since they had sat down. Her stormy eyes were as entrancing as always. Percy found himself wondering whether the grey looked so clear only because he was now in the eye of the storm, unable to escape.

"I want to know where we stand, Percy. By hearing my story maybe you would realize that it would be wise to let go of me because I am not what you think I am." She said. Percy's eyes softened. She was afraid of his judgment.

"I was seven when I ran away. My mother had died shortly after giving birth to me and a few years later my father remarried. My step mother was not evil, but she wasn't the kindest either. She was constantly finding flaws with my behaviour, nagging me about my upbringing ever since I could remember. When I turned five, my step mother gave birth to twin sons and within a year it became clear that with me out of the picture, my step mother would have the perfect family she had envisioned. My father claimed to love me every day, yet he did not utter a word against my step mother when she talked about me being a disgrace to a family of scholars." Annabeth paused, seemingly having just noticed the way Percy's hand was caressing hers. She gave Percy a weak smile, which was enough to make him know that the worse part of the story was just beginning.

"I saw no other option; I ran away, taking just a photo of my mother and a few dollars. The money I had barely lasted me a week. I slept under roofs of shops and wandered aimlessly in each and any library I could find. Somehow, reading gave me an escape from the world. I didn't seem to realize the time in the library. I soon started frequenting a library not far from the local park, because it proved to a great distraction and I never used to realize how hungry I was. Matilda was my favourite book and I read it every day until the story became so familiar that I started saying it out loud even when I slept. The only thing that peeved me was that even after months of running away, no one had even filed a missing persons report for me." Annabeth paused again to look at Percy. His eyes were closed and he was not breathing, yet his hand was still stroking hers in a reassuring manner.

"The library was my haven for many reasons, no one bothered me there and I always found something half eaten in its cafeteria to satisfy my hunger. The librarian often gave me curious looks but as it was a public library, no one could tell me to get out. A few weeks after I turned ten, a couple kids came in the library. They were arguing about some book. Their names were Luke and Thalia and they were both fourteen. They lived in an orphanage at the far end of New York. On an impulse, they had packed whatever few belonging they had, stolen some money from the donation box, picked up packets of crackers from the kitchens and boarded a train. They had ended up in San Francisco and had been just wandering around, feeling rather brave of their antics. Somehow I ended up giving them a tour of the huge library and Luke managed to sneak a few croissants for the three of us from the cafeteria. I felt stupidly adventurous when they asked me to join them in their little vacation and I quickly agreed. We soon formed a team and we planned on looting anyone we saw with too much arrogance. We soon realized one thing, even as thick-headed they were, people always adored children. I would make the people kneel to my level by saying I was lost and then, while they cooed at me, Luke would manage to steal their wallets and purses while Thalia would tie their legs together. This continued until Thalia fell in love with some girl from a group of hooligans and moved away without telling us. Luke had joined a community college and enrolled me for high school. We lived in a small rented flat of two rooms, which seemed like a luxury compared to the streets on which we had been living. I had been fifteen and searching for a part time job when i had stumbled upon The Enchantress." Percy was more curious than ever now. He wanted to know desperately what the enchantress was to have made Annabeth suffer from a total blackout after that brief mention.

"The Enchantress was nothing like I had thought yet something that I didn't want to be a part of. It was basically a spa for the rich and snobbish. I snagged a position as a masseuse but I soon realized that it wasn't as innocent as that. When my colleagues, girls who were hardly a few years older than me, started coming out of private sessions with bruises on them that I realized what was truly going on in the background." She avoided Percy's eyes entirely.

"Illegal activities were very common in The Enchantress, but this was a whole new level of madness. People, men, women, teenagers with more dollars than their worth, almost anyone who had money to spend were a part of the ever growing racket of victimising young ones in desperate need of money. They would tear at the clothes, touch where their hands didn't belong, yell out their frustrations, abuse the power they had over the innocents who volunteers, albeit a bit unwillingly, to become their prey for the night. The idea of prostitution seemed like a child's play compared to the horrors that some of my colleagues had witnessed. My friends in The Enchantress would come out weeping and with fresh bruises while the rich came out, some satisfied while some embarrassed with guilt. But everyone returned there the next night, despite the outcome of the night before. The sick pleasure and the money was what kept that place running, and soon I became a part of it, too."

Percy's hands had stilled, and his eyes had sought out the moon which was steadily climbing over the night sky. He wasn't sure whether he wanted Annabeth to continue. Some things were sometimes better left unsaid.

"The first few nights, I returned home with bruised skin, teary eyes and more money than Luke and I ever had. Luke fought with me, trying to make me realize what I was doing. I knew it was wrong on some level, yet it was also right because I could indulge myself in that expensive chocolate and buy my own books. But I was sinking, in a void of abuse, and I had to make my way out. It wasn't because Luke had told me to do so, but because I couldn't lose the person I was. So I thought. And I realised, what if I did something opposite to what was happening? I didn't want to expose the racket I had been a part of, but I was going to avenge the screams of my friends and turn the nights of my clients filled with longing for everything I had to say."

"I prided on the fact that I had quite the way with words and used this to my complete gain. In the beginning, the cash was harder to come by. But even so, I knew I was doing great. My client's were addicted to my voice, latching onto my words and desperately craving for more. Some loved when _I_ abused _them._ Some liked it when I caressed their cheeks and played with their hair while they sobbed in my chest for a love they couldn't get. There were others who simply wanted me to put them in their place with a few harsh words and dirty whispers here and there. Some sought me out because they just had a kink for fem-dom and could moan when I had my hands choking them."

Annabeth smiled dryly at her own story. "The Enchantress earned me a fortune, and at the cost of a few words which I'd read in the stolen moments of silence in the Public Library. I was busier than the president by the end of my half year of working there. I was the no. 1 recruit ever they had had, yet they didn't figure out how I came to be that. They never knew why I never came out with bruises, while my clients left me a huge tip. People started specifically asking for an hour-long appointment with me. But no one knew why. None of my clients talked about it. Maybe it was because they were too embarrassed about the sick pleasure they received when I brought them to their knees, when I held power over them or maybe they were naive enough to think they could have more of me to themselves by pretending it was a secret." She let out a humourless laugh.

"I was earning too good, but my life was in shambles. I grew distant from Luke whom I only saw when I didn't have an appointment and he was free from his college and art time job at the magazine store. Yet, we stuck with each other, because we both knew what we had gone through and somewhere I knew that if it hadn't been for Luke and Thalia, I would've never left the streets. But that didn't mean we couldn't be together. We lived in the same apartment, studied on the same desk, and even visited the same take-away restaurant at the end of the street. We were together, but just not with each other. I started taking in more appointments, while Luke started hanging out with his new friends from the college. We had a new house, new friends and money to spend. We just never had each other." She ended.

Percy was quite, mostly staring at the waves as they washed up the shore. The stars were a shining in the dark cloudless sky, yet it wasn't comforting.

Annabeth however was thinking deeply. How was it that the things she had said now were even in her memories? Just a few hours ago, they were hazy and fading, yet here she was recounting the whole tale. She was about to ask this to Percy when he asked a question of his own.

"If I'm not being too intrusive, may I ask what you were doing in the seas?" he asked as he turned to look at her once again. His eyes met his and Annabeth was almost prepared to see the judgemental look in his eyes. But, they were the same warm green that had greeted her yesterday and the same eyes in which she had completely lost herself. They held neither disgust nor any criticism for her.

"It was a celebratory party. Business was booming at The Enchantress and the owners saw it fit to give a small treat to the ones who earned the most and worked hard. The special ones. The ones who returned with more bruises than most yet begged for extra hours the next day. It was a way of giving back a bit of what was taken from my colleagues. Happiness. Freedom. It was their day to enjoy." A small shuddering breath escaped her lips. "I don't even know if they're even alive now." She let out a broken cry of despair. "They weren't much, but they were friends."

It was impulsive when Percy pulled her in his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder. Percy wished he could help her, make the sadness on her face go away. But he couldn't. The least he could do was offer consolation.

"I know nothing I say will reduce the pain you feel for your friends. But I can make sure they get a proper farewell. I can ask that much of my father. He will give them the final rights."

A lone tear fell on Percy's shoulder. "I don't deserve you. You don't deserve this prison. You deserve so much more than what I can offer." She said, her voice quiet yet unsteady.

Percy didn't know what to say. None of his lovers had ever thought that way of themselves before. They considered themselves special to have garnered the attention of a God, yet they were always in a bubble of their own. Annabeth was ridiculously down to earth and beautiful and intelligent. She was everything he wanted, craved, desired and wished for. Yet she said he deserved more. As if she was unworthy of this attention, the love he was willing to give her.

It was the first time he had felt the air knocked out of his lungs in many years and he tried his best to ignore the probability of what her words might have said. That she felt he deserved more than her, was just another way of rejecting him.

Maybe Amphitrite would get her wish after all. After years of being on the island, maybe his spirit would fade away after Annabeth left. And she would leave him, not because of the petty mortal reasons the others before her had. But because she genuinely liked him. Because she felt he deserved someone better than her. But she was wrong, dead wrong.

Annabeth was the best he could ever do and no one else would ever claim her place in his heart he was sure. He was, as mortals said, _hooked_. And she wasn't going to get away from him, he was going to make sure of it. But then he remembered, there was also _Luke_.

"Are you leaving me because of Luke?" he asked, unsure of how she would take his question.

"Leaving you? Where did you even get that strange idea?" she huffed. "Besides, I told you Luke and I started growing apart. His college and my work were just a few of the many reasons." She gave a sudden giggle. "Luke's got a new infatuation. He's got a boyfriend now."

Percy showed no reaction to this news other than by crashing his lips to Annabeth's. He felt her smile in the kiss and he pulled at her long blonde locks. Her back arched and she let out a moan in Percy's mouth. Her fingers tangled in his dark hair as Percy pressed her down on the cool sand. Her legs came up to wrap around Percy's waist and he sighed in the kiss. Then he abruptly broke it off.

"Don't leave me." He said breathlessly, kissing her sweet skin from her lips to the pale column of her throat. "I deserve you more than anything. If my patience deserves some reward, I claim you." It thundered in the clouds and Percy grinned on her skin, sucking a bruise.

"Leave you? Are you insane? You are a god, immortal and hot as hell."

"Please don't bring hell between us." Percy muttered. "It's dark and dangerous. How did the mortals get the idea of it being _hot_ is beyond me."

"And you're funny. Also, you have a huge, um, island that you sort of own and you have magic and invisible servant spirits. Come on, any girl would wish never to leave. Like _you_ might be a reason but not the only reason." She grinned. Her grey eyes shone brightly and Percy suddenly had a weird musing about Athena. Annabeth would certainly have been her daughter if she was demigod. It was actually good that she wasn't because, well, Athena never favoured Poseidon or his spawn in any form. Even if said spawn was a God.

And wasn't Annabeth just perfect.

"And you can make dresses from sea foam, like cool. And there's even a blue muffin for the dessert. Like wow." Ok. Now she was completely teasing him. And turning him on. Very much.

And Annabeth was still grinning, as if she wasn't under him and completely at his mercy. Maybe it was time to show her what other skills he possessed.

Annabeth stopped grinning as he stared down at her. Her lips parted just slightly as she took in the darkened eyes of Percy. The green hues had completely turned into a darker bottle green shade as his lips descended on hers. Annabeth's hands circled his neck as their lips parted and Percy's arms stealthily hoisted Annabeth up on his lap as he began to get up. Thanks to his super immortal strength, they didn't tumble back on the sand. Annabeth yelped at the sudden lurch her body gave when Percy picked her up.

"Where are we going?" Annabeth asked in between the heated kisses Percy was showering her with.

"To give you more reasons to stay." He said smugly, as he crossed the sandy turf while bruising Annabeth's lips with rough kisses which Annabeth responded to with equal ferocity.

* * *

To be continued...


	6. Coming Home

Disclaimer: Any characters, plots or events recognised belong to Rick Riordan and the publishers. This is a work of fanfiction that does not profit in any way from anyone.

Summary: It was as if a light had been switched on somewhere in her mind, and before she knew it she spoke in a very sensual voice that she couldn't believe had come from her mouth. "Hello, sir. I am Annabeth, class one recruit at The Enchantress. Looking forward to please you." When Annabeth is stranded on an island, with little memories of who she was before, how will she cope when she finds that she may not remember what home was at all?

Warnings : Strong Lemons, and extreme Smexyness.

Non-Demigod Universe.

* * *

 **Enchantress**

Chapter 6: Coming Home.

She looked even more beautiful than Aphrodite, he thought. And he wanted to worship her like a goddess. Her creamy skin was glistening with a light sheen of sweat as she arched her back as his fingers danced across her skin. Her lips were parted open as Percy's tongue dipped in her belly button, sucking and peppering kissing on her soft skin. Her hands had fastened themselves in his dark hair, tugging occasionally when Percy's love bites overwhelmed her completely.

He trailed a line of open mouthed kisses to her naval, where he looked up at Annabeth to see her watching him with lusty eyes and swollen lips. Her breasts were bruised with the many love bites Percy had left there earlier and she was playing with a nipple while panting Percy's name.

He gently parted her thighs and relished in the soft sigh Annabeth let out. Her clit was glistening with her juices, even before he had even touched her there. He gave a tentative lick to her folds and dived in to taste more of her. Annabeth's hold in his hair tightened as he parted her folds with a finger and started sucking them. His tongue assaulted her hole, plunging straight inside and drawing out a needy moan from Annabeth.

Her eyes were closed as she tilted her head backwards, arching of the soft bed and soon as Percy's tongue entered her. Percy was relentless in his teasing, he flicked the sensitive nub of her clit with his thumb as her sucked on her nether lips, drinking as much of her essence as he could.

As Annabeth's orgasm approached her, her moans increased in volume, and her thighs started quivering. Percy forcefully parted her thighs more as he tongued Annabeth deeper ad reduced her in a moaning incoherent mess.

"Percy, oh Gods, please, don't- don't stop." Her body quaked with the intense feelings surging through her. Her belly pooled with warmth which threatened to explode any second. "Please, Oh Percy, please, my god, oh, yes." She gave a particularly loud moan as without warning, Percy's finger disappeared in her heat.

Her hands clutched the bedspread desperately, trying to have a hold on the reality which was slipping out of her control.

"Shush." Percy whispered against her folds, send vibrations throughout her body as two more fingers entered her. Percy was just biting at her sensitive nub now; he could feel Annabeth spiralling down into bliss. He started pumping his fingers slowly, make her hole stretch as he claimed her body. His fingers curled in her as Annabeth writhed over him, craving desperately for the euphoria which Percy's fingers promised. He rocked his fingers steadily in and out of her as she shuddered above him, clawing at the sheets while biting her lips.

Percy pushed his fingers harder in her, deeper than before and Annabeth saw stars. Her one hand wound itself in Percy's hair while the other tore the sheets with their nails. Her mouth opened in a scream as her body spasmed with the feeling of the intense orgasm. Percy continued moving his fingers inside her as she climaxed and held her waist as she struggled to get away from the over sensitivity that followed soon after, Percy's finger were withdrawn, replaced by his tongue which continued to milk her every drop out of her cunt as he licked and sucked her into the beginning of another orgasm.

"Percy please." Annabeth begged, her voice out of breath. "Need you, now, please." Her cheeks were flushed pink and her chest heaved heavily, the rise and fall of her full breasts almost harmonic. Percy shifted, needing nothing more than to please the girl beneath him. He hovered over her for an unsure second before Annabeth pulled him closed and captured his lips with her swollen ones.

Her small fingers massaged the head of his cock, which had Percy groaning in the kiss. Her hand closed around his already erect cock, giving it a few tugs and urging out pre-come from the tip.

Annabeth broke the kiss, panting. Her breath danced on Percy's warm skin.

"Let me taste you, Percy." She whimpered when Percy's mouth sucked on a bruise from earlier. Percy could only nod as Annabeth shimmied down. Percy laid on his back as Annabeth dropped between his legs and without hesitation, licked a broad stripe from the base of Percy's cock to the tip.

Percy held his breath as his gut coiled. Annabeth's tongue darted out of her pink lips to lick the beads of pre-come from the tip, while her hand stroked him at a languid pace. His head fell back on the pillow as Annabeth's lips closed over his cock, sucking at the tip.

She was a sight to behold; with her cheeks hollowed and plump lips enclosed around his hard cock, she looked like a goddess of divine pleasure. She took him in inch by inch as much she could without choking and slowly pulled back, before taking him in again.

Her warm mouth only fuelled his desire as she peeked through her lashed to witness the downfall of a god. His hands fisted in her curls as she bobbed her head up and down, trying to take more of him inside her with each suction. Her fingers curled around his balls, stroking them in time with her movement and Percy found it difficult to concentrate on anything but pleasure. He hadn't even realised when he had started letting out groans and moans under the continuous pleasure assault of his enchantress' lovely lips. His hips bucked on their own accord as he fast approached his orgasmic high.

He tugged at Annabeth's hair sharply, making her pull out her mouth from his glistening cock. She let out a cry of surprise at being manhandled, but soon it was muffled as Percy lips found hers. Percy switched their positions with surprising agility considering that his brain felt full of fuzziness. He pressed Annabeth down and parted her legs, while positioning himself at her entrance. He bent down to suck at a nipple as his hands held Annabeth's, pinning her to the bed. Her legs wrapped around his waist and Percy could no longer think straight. He thrust inside her warm heat with no preamble and snapped his hips so that he was completely inside her.

Annabeth's legs quivered at the sudden intrusion, but her cry was drowned as Percy gave her a hungry kiss. Her hands clutched Percy's, rocking with Percy as he thrust inside her wildly. The bed creaked beneath them and yet Percy continued as if he could feel nothing beyond the intense warmth of Annabeth's entrance.

Annabeth was screaming, unable to do anything beside feel as Percy moved inside her. He felt so good, that she craved more of him every passing second. Her legs felt like jelly as Percy continued thrusting in her. Percy hands left hers as one held her waist with a bruising grip while the other lifted her to straddle him.

Annabeth drew back her hands and held them at Percy's biceps, holding on for dear life as the last shards of sanity slipped from her conscience. Percy thrust upwards in her as his arms wrapped around her waist. Her perky nipples brushed his smooth chest in a very pleasurable way, wrecking her body with more pleasure than it was already receiving .He rocked them both steadily, increase his pace making Annabeth dig her fingers in his skin.

She was so close; he could feel the orgasm calling out to him. He wasn't very far either.

"Look at me, Annabeth." He said, his voice thick with unmasked arousal. Green met grey as their lips collided into a mind blowing explosion of passion and they moaned in each other's mouth.

Annabeth's hole clenched impossibly tight around his cock as she came, coating him with her warm juices. He followed suit, groaning in her mouth, while their tongues tangled as her released his seed in her. He continued thrusting in her until her arms gave out and her head rested on his shoulder. Her breaths came out as laboured pants and Percy laid her down as she slowly regained her senses.

He slowly pulled out of her. Grey eyes blinked up at him. A glow surrounded her post-coital aura and Percy didn't realize he was staring until Annabeth pulled him beside her. She cocooned herself in his arms. Her damp curls splayed on his chest as her head rested on his torso.

She looked completely blissed out. She smiled at him and he smiled back, stroking her hair.

"Oh God." She said, catching her breath. "Yes?" said Percy, smiling cheekily.

"That was intense." She said licking her lips, before giving him a deep kiss that had him chasing her lips when she drew back.

Percy hummed as Annabeth tangled her legs with his. "Round two?" she asked with a faint blush. He chuckled.

"In the morning." He said. She pouted and Percy almost jumped her then and there. "While I can go on without a break, you, however, need to rest."

"I hate being mortal." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

Percy pulled her closer as she succumbed to sleep and allowed himself to let go of every thought as he closed his eyes. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to hold Annabeth and bind her to him.

But they had the morning for that.

With that thought, he let himself close his eyes if only for a minute, feeling more alive than ever.

* * *

Round two soon followed round three, which ended up with them panting in the huge bath tub as the bathroom became damp with the hot steam and their scents mingled together. When they came out of the bath and changed, Annabeth noticed Percy not so subtly checking her out before averting his eyes as he continued to dress himself.

Annabeth wore a peacock blue dress, made of what felt like satin and looked as rich as silk and Percy instantly found something he liked more on the floor rather than on her body. He just couldn't help it when she looked so beautiful. Now that he was sure she was his and never leaving, he couldn't help but stare at the absolute goddess-like girl who stood before him.

Annabeth's fingers traced a love-bite near his earlobe which she had, quite graciously, given him. He couldn't help sigh of pleasure as her fingers tangled in his hair and she pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

The breakfast table was filled with food, just like the day before. Ella was already at the table, reading from a scroll and munching on berries. Grover and Juniper were nowhere to be seen. But a tall man stood beside Ella and in his hand was a massive stick. He swung it aimlessly as he walked around the table, while Ella fluttered in her chair with the scroll.

Beside her, Percy froze. "Tyson!" he yelled, walking in strides across the sandy turf. Percy had a huge smile on his face as he raced across the sand and into the arms of the huge man. Annabeth gasped, instead of two eyes, the man only had one.

 _Cyclops_ , her mind supplied to her. Could it really be?

"Brother!" the Cyclops yelled back as he engulfed Percy in a hug. To Annabeth, it looked like Percy was trying his best not to choke.

After the Cyclops, Tyson, let go of Percy, Annabeth could see him beckoning her forward. "Tyson," Percy said "meet Lady Annabeth. I am courting her. Annabeth, this is Tyson, my half brother and commander of the armies of Olympus."

Wow. That was something Annabeth had not expected. Yet she gave a small smile to the Cyclops as she raised her hand. She thought he'd shake it or even kiss it. He didn't. Tyson gave her a puzzled look.

"You shake it." Percy prompted Tyson with a small cough. Ella giggled absently. Tyson raised his large hand and took her smaller one and shook it side-ways. Oh-well, that would have to do for now.

"It was nice to meet you." said the Cyclops, "You are very lucky to have found my brother."

Percy coughed again. "That's alright, Tyson." He said with a forced smile. But Annabeth couldn't find fault in Tyson's words. "Yes, I am indeed lucky." She said, casting a long fond smile in Percy's direction.

* * *

"You don't think that do you?" Annabeth asked Percy as they sat by the rocks near the beach.

He knew what she was referring to. Juniper had not so subtly during their meals pointed out that she had seen the boat shimmering. In other words, Percy was falling deep in love and also providing a means for Annabeth to escape.

"I don't." Percy said honestly. He couldn't just imagine why she would after last night. "I don't believe you will. But, you know, I wouldn't blame if you tried to."

Annabeth was ready to slap Percy. "You are such an idiot. Do you honestly think I would have given up my life, my petty mortal life, because I wanted to screw you up?" she was seething now. She completely got Percy's insecurities. But he was a God. He was supposed to be over-confident in himself and blast anyone who disobeyed his will.

"Annabeth, I am not saying that you are going to leave, but please, I don't want to make you feel trapped." Percy said, avoiding her eyes.

"Look at me Percy." She said and gripped his chin, forcing him to look at her. Unblinking, she brought her lips on his and let go of his chin, only to tangle her fingers in his hair. Percy's hands moulded with her body, holding her tightly pressed against him as they tasted each other with equal fervour of the previous night. She rolled them, until Percy was pressed in the sand, with her straddling him.

"I love you, Annabeth." Percy whispered against her lips.

Annabeth froze. She sat up with wide eyes, biting her lip as the winds around them picked pace. The waves were crashing against the rocks with tremendous speed, showering the both of them with salt water. But Annabeth barely noticed anything as a voice started ringing in her ears.

She looked down at Percy, who looked very vulnerable and dejected, when she crawled away from him. Her green eyes shone with hurt and sadness and his face had paled with his outburst of emotion, as if afraid he had messed everything up.

 _Annabeth_ , whispered a voice in her head, _Come on_. _You've done your job, home awaits you now._

Robotically, she got up and started walking towards the sea. She could hear the faint voice of someone who called her name. But the voice in her head was stronger. It wasn't hers, yet she couldn't fight it.

 _Look ahead, Annabeth._ The feminine voice whispered. _Your future lies there, beyond these waters._

Annabeth could see it now. A boat, no, a raft, with a rope tying it to the shore. The waves picked up speed as if trying to drown the raft, but the rope held on. She walked towards it as if in a trance, numb to everything in her surroundings as her feet carried her forward.

 _Come on, Annabeth. It will take you home. You can live your dream back in your world. This place is not your home._

This place, what was this place? Annabeth couldn't remember. All she saw was the sea stretching ahead and the raft, struggling to stay ashore. The waves reminded her of something, someone, a name she couldn't catch, a person she couldn't place in her memory. She heard it again, fainter, someone calling her name.

"Annabeth, please!" the voice sounded broken.

Annabeth suddenly wanted to listen to that person, hearing the sorrow in his voice she could only dumbly wonder why it was so sad. She strained to hear more of that voice, which was, though sad, like music to her ears. She almost turned, wanting to hear more of it.

But she didn't stop.

 _That's it child. Come here. Leave him be._

Him? A sudden memory of green flashed through her mind. Warm lips and sweet caresses, smooth skin and tangled legs. Green eyes crinkled at the corners, the beautiful face showing only mirth as it was reflected in her mind. Her name through his lips.

Annabeth, he whispered in her ears. Annabeth, he said as they kissed. Annabeth, he moaned as they made love.

"Annabeth" the voice sounded clearer in her fogged brain, but she couldn't stop.

"Annabeth!" the voice cried behind her. "Please! No, no, Annabeth, please." It begged behind her. "I love you, please, stop."

She wanted to stop. So much. Surprisingly, this time she could. But she realized a moment too late where she stood. She was already on the raft, her hands untying the rope.

She looked up one last time. "Percy." She whispered, the name bringing all her memories back.

"Annabeth. Please don't. I love you!" he said, his eyes vacant and brimmed with tears as he clawed fistfuls of sand from the beach.

"I love you, too, Percy." She whispered. But it was too late. The knot was untied and the raft had already begun to move. All of a sudden, Annabeth noticed everything.

 _It's alright. You're going home_.

No. NO!

Home. It was here. With Percy. With him rested her world now. She couldn't see him like this, helpless and broken and sobbing on the sands. But she couldn't control the raft. The waves got bigger as the distance between her and the shore steadily grew.

She had to go back, to Percy. She loved him. And so, for once, she didn't think. She just let an irrational stray thought cross her mind and did accordingly because her heart told her to. She jumped.

The cold water wasn't anything like the warm sea where she and Percy had dived in yesterday. She could feel her lungs giving out as she struggled to stay afloat in the stormy waves. The raft had disappeared in the seas, as if the ocean had completely swallowed it.

She was going to die, she somehow knew it. But she didn't care. At least she had tried to be with Percy. She had tried her best to be with him. She had failed. She had failed him. She had failed his trust and his love.

But the waves calmed suddenly, as if the storm had ended abruptly. Two warm hands held hers as they dragged her through the water. The water grew warmer and warmer, until she stopped shivering. She collapsed on the warm sand, choking out salty water while a body pressed against hers.

She looked up to see Percy holding her, his eyes red and dark wet hair sticking to his forehead. Somehow her lips found his and it was as if she had never left. Percy pulled her in his arms, keeping a strong hold on her as her kissed her within an inch of her life.

Annabeth could feel her hands shaking as they wrapped around Percy's. Their tears mingled as they held each other for what seemed like an eternity, sobbing silently in each other's arms.

"I love you, Percy. I really do. And I'm not going anywhere." She said in between her sobs.

"I know." Percy whispered, caressing her face. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips as he whispered. "I love you, too.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **A/N** : I'd love to know how you felt about this chapter.


End file.
